A well-known technology for high-speed signal transmission is differential signal transmission. A connector and/or a circuit board may therefore comprise plural leads arranged in differential signal pairs. However, it has been found that differential signal pairs exhibit cross talk, in particular pair-cross talk, which reduces signal integrity. Obviously, this is undesired. The cross talk noise tends to increase with proximity between adjacent differential signal pairs and with increasing signal speed.
However, there is an ongoing trend for smaller and faster electronic devices and power reduction for signals. Cross talk noise is thus set to become an increasing problem.
Consequently, improved connectors are desired to address the above conflicting demands.